Freedom
by zuri123
Summary: What if Toothless/Blaze wasn't the last Night Fury. What if there was a cruel, power hungry Night Fury king that was ruling the remaining Night Furies? Toothless's family and friends escape the dragon kingdom ruled by the cruel Night Fury king, King Roz. Toothless is desperate to help free the other dragons in Roz's kingdom, but the only way to do that is to take down Roz himself..
1. Prologue

**I Don't own HTTY I only own Aurora, Fern, Diamond, Ruby, Star, and Sasha, Roz, and other characters that are not in the HTTYD movie.**

**This story takes place after the how to train your dragon movie. In this story, just to make things clear…**

**Toothless (a.k.a. Blaze) is related to Diamond and Ruby (twin older sisters) and Fern (younger sister)**

**Star is related to Aurora (older sister) and Midnight (younger sister)**

**All of the characters listed in the underlined bold area are Night Furies.**

**Aurora is a healer dragon. (meaning her fire heals others, dragon, human, e.t.c., when they come in contact with it.)**

**Toothless and Star are dating**

**Fern, Midnight and Sasha are best friends.**

**Sasha is a Nadder**

**King Rox is the bad guy (read the story to find out more.)**

**What Nightfuries can do in my story (to make things even less complicated**

**Hyperspeed (you know, traveling really fast so that the air is blue with white lines.)**

**Sonic booms (traveling to the speed where a sonic boom happens, causing a circle of cloud.**

**Colours of my OCs**

**All the Nightfuries are black except Aurora, who is grey. The black Nightfuries have stripes that appear when they go to war, when they fight, or when they just want to be colourful.**

**Stripes and Eyes:**

**Diamond : Yellow eyes and Pink stripes**

**Ruby: Yellow eyes and Red stripes**

**Fern: Green eyes and Lime green stripes**

**Star: Blue eyes and Purple stripes**

**Midnight: Blue eyes and Dark Blue stripes**

**Aurora's eyes are purple.**

**Toothless has light blue stripes.**

**These facts will hopefully make things a little less complicated as the story progresses. Hope you like the story. Hope you will enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Missing You

**I don't own HTTYD**

It had been 3 months since the defeat of the Green Death. Toothless and Hiccup were both used to living life a fake limb/tail fin. The island of Berk was now a dragon friendly place and the dragons had become a part of the Viking lives.

All was well in the world of Hiccup. He had his best friend. He had a girlfriend. He wasn't viewed as complete screw up anymore.

But all was not well in the word of Toothless. Hiccup had noticed that toothless was acting a little miserable lately. Ok. A little was an understatement. Toothless was acting completely different. He wasn't waking Hiccup up like he usually did every morning. He waited until Hiccup asked before going flying. He ate hardly anything. Toothless usually just sat on top of Hiccup's house and stared into space, not responding to anything.

**Toothless's POV**

I was glad for Hiccup. He had a great life now. He was much happier than he had been when I had first met him in the forest. He was happier than he had ever seemed to be in his entire life. If only I could say the same about myself.

I missed my Family. I missed how Fern and I used to fight over every little thing even though more than half the things we fought over didn't matter at all, (Hey, that's allot like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Creepy) and how she would slap me in the face for no reason at all. I missed how my twin sisters Diamond and Ruby did almost everything perfectly in sync. I missed how Aurora would stare into the night sky for absolutely no reason when nothing was different than usual but seemed to learn something from it. I missed how Midnight and Sasha would help Fern bug and then they would run away until they fell down laughing.

But most of all, I missed Star. How her scales would shine in the morning sun. How she would wine when I wouldn't let her come on raids to the human village (before I met Hiccup) and how she would be so happy when I got back. I missed how the white dots on her tail seemed like they were twinkling like the stars in the sky. I missed her pointing out the group of stars that she had realized look like a snake, and had named each star after one of the people in our group, naming the ones closest to each other after me and her. But most of all, I missed her smile, her laugh, and her blue eyes.

As the sky grew dark and all the humans started to gather in their homes for supper, I stared up at the sky to see the first stars that appeared in the sky. The ones named after my family.

"Toothless. Time for dinner ,Bud." Hiccup called, with a hint of concern in his voice. I know he's worried about me, but I can't help it. I miss my family. I miss Star.

I take one last look at the snake, found Star's star, and whispered to myself.

"I wish you were here. All of you."

I hop down off the roof and go inside.

Hiccup and Stoik hungrily scarf down their food. I'm usually done eating way before they are, but today, their having seconds and I have barely made a dent in my fish.

Hiccup looks up from his dinner. He eats a lot for a kid that's as skinny as a twig.

"I'm getting worried about you Toothless. Usually you eat your fish really quickly. You're haven't been eating at all the past few days.

I give him a sarcastic no-really look, and continue staring out the window. Hiccup opens his mouth to say something, but I never hear it, because I'm racing out the door at the sound of a familiar sonic boom that only one type of dragon is capable of making.

**Me: So, it's obvious that Toothless misses his girlfriend and family.**

**Toothless: So much.**

**Me: So, I will Update soon so you can read more and meet Toothless's family.**

**Toothless: Yes! :D**

**Me: I will also introduce King Roz, the evil dude.**

**Toothless: … :P**

**Me: So stay tuned and Review!**

**Toothless: Please Review so I can have my Girlfriend back! PLEASE! "Puppy dog eyes"**


	3. Chapter 2: Escaped

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon **(Remember it because I don't want to repeat it every chapter)

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was very busy with school work and getting ready for winter and stuff like that. Anyway here is the second chapter. Roz is going to be introduced in the third chapter for anyone that is wondering. Anyway, hears the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Escaped

Fern's POV

I crashed into the cliff and landed on the hard wooden dock as I sped out of hyper speed with my twin sisters Diamond and Ruby, and my friends who were like sisters, Midnight and Aurora. When I regained my breath and stopped trembling, I realized what we had just done.

_We escaped Roz! We really did it! No one escapes Roz! We're free!:D_

Than another thought hit me.

_Where's Star. She should be with us. She was just a minute ago._

I looked around for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Suddenly I heard a voice from the top of the cliff.

"You're alive! You escaped!"

I looked up to see my brother, Blaze, looking down at us with glee. He jumped off the edge of the cliff and glided down to us. As soon as he landed, I tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Yeah. You're alive too! You owe me five fish."

"Yep, great to see you to sis." He said sarcastically.

"What you do." I answered. (Ah, sibling rivalry. It never gets old.)

Suddenly a small voice spoke in astonishment from behind us.

"There are more?"

We all turned to see this really skinny human with brown hair.

Everyone except me and Blaze panicked.

"Human!" The twins shouted at the same time, like they were one voice, and leapt underneath the dock. Aurora hid behind Blaze, she was a healer, not a fighter. Midnight automatically went into a defensive position, with wings slightly outstretched, and was ready to attack.

"Aw, come on you guys. A Terror could take him." I mocked them. Then I looked back at Blaze.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Um…" Blaze said, trying to find the right way to out it.

The boy spoke before he could answer answer my question.

"Do you know these other Night Furies Toothless?" He asked my brother.

"Toothless?!" I said surprised, and burst out laughing. "Did he seriously just call you Toothless?!" I fell to the ground and laughed 'till I couldn't breath. Midnight tried to keep from laughing, and you could hear the twins giggling from under the dock. Blaze glared at me, then looked at the boy and nodded.

The boy started to come close to me, and offered me a fish.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you."

I raised my eye brow. "Seriously. You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

I took the fish, but didn't let the kid pet me. I didn't fully trust humans. After all, their killed dragons. Need I say more. The boy, who's name was apparently Hiccup, gave the others fish and we all followed Blaze up the ramps and towards Hiccup's house.

_Man. They the humans have really weird names. _I thought to myself.

When we reached the house, we all got fed about 30 fish, a good meal for a Night Fury, and went up to Hiccup's room to chill for the rest of the evening.

We told Blaze about our escape. We had the cave nearest to the outside wall of the big cave where Roz made all the dragons of his kingdom live. (Just imagine a huge room, about the size of a soccer arena, like B.C. Place (if anyone has ever been there, if not, sorry, it's the best example I can come up with) and caves in the walls around three sides of the big cave. Each small cave would be about the size of an average bed room.) We had a rock, used as a table, that we would move at night and dig under. Eventually we had dug a tunnel from our cave to the cliff on the edge of the island that had the cave. We used this tunnel to escape.

After this, there was a silence, since we didn't exactly know what to talk about, and everyone was still taking in the fact that Blaze was still alive after being abducted by the Red Death and was now living with humans.

Midnight finally spoke to Blaze. "Dude, what happened to your tail?"

"Yeah and why are you wearing a saddle?" The twins asked at the exact same time.

_I swear, it's like they share half a brain or something. _I thought.

Me and Aurora nodded in agreement. Blaze told us the story of him meeting hiccup, and how he lost his tail, and Hiccup making him a new tail. (Basically the How to Train Your Dragon movie in Toothless's opinion.)

When he finished, we al commented on his story.

"You actually defeated the Red Death!" Mid night exclaimed.

"Are Hiccup and Astrid together now?!" asked Aurora. She was always one for romance.

"Why did the humans call you Toothless of all things?" I asked, hoping that if they named me they wouldn't name me something stupid.

The twins waited quietly until we had commented. Then they asked Blaze about a million questions, and when the twins ask questions, they want answers, so Blaze spent at least twenty minutes answering them.

Then Hiccup came up and blew out the small fire that was lighting the room.

"Goodnight Toothless, and other night furies." He said and was asleep within a few minutes.

We went to sleep to. Toothless slept on his bed. Midnight and Aurora slept on the left of Hiccups bed. I slept on the right. The twins hung from the rafters, they liked sleeping upside down.

Blaze suddenly got up and asked "Where's Star." His voice was thick with worry.

Aurora took a deep breath and sighed. "She…she…she … um…"

"Just spit it out." He said.

"She didn't make it."

Blaze's face only showed horror and shock.

**Yeah, it's a long chapter, but I think it's a good one. Tell me what you think. Third chapter to come soon! Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation

**Ok. Sorry for the long wait. School and stuff. I have some extra time today because we are doing an in school project in one of my classes, so I don't have homework for that class today! Yay! . Hey, speaking of good days, it's my birthday today! Totally just remembered that! Yey! Anyway, hears the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Toothless/Blaze POV

"No, no, no, no ,no ,no, no!" I cryed. She can't be gone. We promised we'd find each other after I left on a food gathering mission for Roz. Maybe she just got stuck in the tunnel and the others were to rushed to notice. Maybe she stayed behind to make sure that no was going to follow them. Maybe she ran to get some others. She'll be hear soon. She's probably flying here right now. She's not gone. She's not gone.

The others are up now. The twins on either side of me. Fern and Midnight standing next to Aurora and giving me sympathetic.

Fern looked at Aurora. "you've got this one." She said.

Aurora sighed and started explaining, even though I didn't ask, she knew I would want to know.

"Star insisted that she go last. We all got into the tunnel and were waiting for her. We could here yelling outside. The guards must have been coming. She just told us to run and closed the entrance. We stayed for a second, but there was yelling and then one of the guards started to open the tunnel entrance. We wanted to stay. But we knew Star would have wanted us to run."

Star finished, and for the first time in my entire life, I was on the brink of tears. And that's saying something, because Night Furies never, EVER cry.

"We have to get her back." I say finally. They'll kill her. That's what Roz does. He keeps the escaper for a few days, a week or two if they're lucky. Then he kills them and hangs a scale from over hanging where his cave entrance starts. There's a lot of scales hanging for the cave entrance. I don't want Star to have a scale hanging there.

"Do you know what they'll do if they catch you. You be dead before you can spread your wings." Says. Midnight. It's true. Something like this happened before. Once, when I was still in "the Tomb", as some people call it. It didn't end well.

"I don't care." I say.

Diamond pats my back. "We'll think of something." She says. It's one of the few times the twins don't say something at the exact same time. That means it's a serious situation.

"For now, let's get some sleep. We need our rest." Aurora advises.

"Yep" Fern says.

We all turn to go to our sleeping places, to see that Hiccup is standing in the door way.

"Did I miss something?" He says. I role my eyes and go to sleep.

**Ok guys. Yes, it's kind of a sad chapter, but it gets better. Hope you liked it. Please Review! For my birthday! 'puppy dog face'**


	5. Chapter 4: Roz

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. This one will be short. Enjoy!**

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup lay awake in his bed, surrounded by six sleeping Night Furies.

_What a crazy day!_ He thought. This is what had happened. From his view:

_Toothless had been acting especially glum that day. He had only eaten one fish the entire day. I had been finishing dinner with his dad when a loud bang was heard outside. This had startled many Vikings. The Vikings reported seeing 5 strange circles of smoke hang in the air until they disintegrated. Toothless, however had perked up at this and was running/gliding down to the docks. The other dragons were trying to calm their humans down. Except for Hookfang, who just went on with life as usual, being Hookfang. While Stoik was calming the village,I went after Toothless. And what did I find. 5 Night Furies. 5 of them. Two who looked exactly alike, one smaller one with blue eyes, a smeller shiny black one with bright green eyes, and a grey one with purple eyes. They seemed to talk to Toothless, who was very excited. When I came up they were startled, except for the one with green eyes. She looked at me with and scoffed. I asked Toothless if he knew these Night Furies, and the green eyed one laughed allot. I don't know why, I didn't say anything funny. Anyways. I gained their trust and we all went home. Toothless ate his food. All of it. He tried to take some from the Green eyed one, but she snarled at him and he left her alone. Then the Night furies came upstairs while I went and Astrid about the other Night Furies. She was really excited about it. When I came back, they were talking. Now they are all asleep, and Toothless looks happy, but looks like he is still sad about something. I should probably sleep now too._

Hiccup drifted off to sleep, with no idea what he was getting himself into.

Meanwhile in the Dragon Kingdom…

Roz laughed evilly and smiled down at the Kingdom as the dragons filed out of their houses and went to their forced jobs. Each type of dragon had a specific job. Nadders were in charge of fishing with their spikes. Gronkles were stone miners, often eating the worthless rocks that fell from the mine walls, but keeping the ones like marble.. Zipplebacks were tree cutters, using their two heads to cut down twice as many trees. Nightmares were jewel miners, getting the jewels that made Roz rich. Night Furies had the toughest job. They were coal miners. They mined the coal that kept the castle warm, while the rest of the caves were cold. All dragons started their work at the age of 15, unless you applied to be a castle servant, then you started at 14. Some dragons volunteered to be guards at the age of 16, which meant they were brainwashed and had a black stripe burnt down the middle of their faces. The dragons that worked and lived a "normal" life lived a tough life, under VERY strict rules.

If you tried to escape, tried to skip work, organized an uprising, or tried to start a secret resistance, you were captured by the guards, kept in custody for a week or two, and then killed. That was Roz's was. If you argued with him about that, you died too.

When a dragon was killed, one of their scales was hung up from Roz's balcony for everyone to see. There were about 50 scales hanging at the moment. About 30 of them were Night Fury scales, because the Night Furies did not seem to agree with anything their Night Fury king.

Roz smirked and turned back to the cave. He quickly flew down to the dungeon, the only level of the castle cave that was not warmed by the coal fed fires. He went through the dark passage way, occasionally glancing through the cell doors at his prisoners. At the end of the hall was the cell holding the newest prisoner, a female Night Fury. She had been trying to escape with her friends. Her friends had escaped. She was less fortunate. The guards were trying to get information about a previous escaper who had also organized a secret resistance. The secret resistance had been ended, but the person who organized it had escaped. This female Night Fury, whom was labeled number 57, because she was the 57th person caught this year, had known this dragon. The dragon who had escaped was labeled number 0.

Roz entered the cell. 57 snarled at him.

"What do you know of 0, 57."

"I don't know who you're talking about." She snapped back. One of the guards zapped her with a fire stick.

"You will talk, eventually." Roz answered darkly. Then he turned and went back up to the balcony, thinking of the most agonizing way to kill a Night Fury.

**Ok, I lied. It is not a short chapter, but more like the opposite of what I said. I felt like writing something very dark, so I introduced Roz. If you haven't already figured out, he's a jerk. If you haven't figured out already, 57 is Star and 0 is Toothless/Blaze. I hope you guys like this chapter, which means both Hiccup's view on the last three chapters and introducing Roz. One thing I realized while writing this chapter, writing jerks is amazingly fun! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Remember to enter the name" contest mentioned at the beginning. Please Review and May the Force Be With You!**


	6. Chapter 4: The name game

**Hey guys, so I got some name ideas, and came up with some good names on my own. I also talked to some of my friends ad got ideas from them too. Also, I'm in a really great mood! Got an A on my socials project and I'm having the first glass of eggnog this Christmas! Love eggnog! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to 21SidraCire for Midnight's name. **

**(And "thanks" to Matt for the encouragement. Not! :p I don't like haters. No flames criticism please.)**

**Also, when the humans talk, it will be ****underlined**** from now on, just to make it clear what species is talking. Everybody got that. Awsome!**

**Anyways… on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: The Name Game

**Toothless/Blaze POV**

I woke up later in the morning than I usually do. Everyone else was just getting up. Hiccup was already up. He was downstairs getting all the fish ready for the six of us. I got up and looked around. Me and Fern were the last two in Hiccup's bedroom.

"Mornin'." She said while yawning and stretching like a cat. Typical Fern, always the last to wake up.

"Morning." I replied. We then went downstairs where Hiccup was just giving fish out. While we were eating, Hiccup sat on a stool and talked to us.

"We're going to go to the Dragon Academy today guys. You'll meet the others and get names. Then we're gonna go fishing and flying…" Hiccup kept talking.

"What's the Dragon Academy?" asked Midnight.

"It's the place where we practice with the humans." I replied. "We'll go there and meet my friends and Hiccups friends."

We finished eating and flew over to the Dragon Academy, or as it were casually referred to as, the Ring.

When we got there, Hiccup was showered with questions from the other humans, especially Fishlegs.

"You found other Night Furies?!" Astrid asked.

"Can I name one!?" asked Snotlout.

"Can I ride one?!" asked Tuffnut eagerly.

"You idiot. He's obviously going to let me ride one first." Retorted Ruffnut. This sent the blonde twins into a fight over a really stupid question, but they are, well, them.

Fishlegs asked the most questions

"Where did you find them? Do you know where they came from? Why is that one grey and the others black? Do you think it means anything or is it just a colour difference? Did you see any signs that there are any other Night Furies near by when you found them? Oh, I'll go get the book!" Fishlegs said all in one breath. Then he ran across the arena to a wooden box and got the book of dragons and then hurried back over.

Aurora turned to me. "So what's this book of dragons?" She asked.

"It's the book where the Vikings write everything they know about each type of dragon down. When we made peace with the dragons, we had to rewrite it. There a bunch of pages that were just taken out and completely rewritten, like the Night Fury page."

"Really, what did they know about Night Furies before you met Hiccup?"

"Ha, nothing." I laughed.

Hiccup started talking again, so I went and introduced the girls to my friends.

"Hey Toothless, who's your girlfriend?" Hookfang said. Looking from me to Fern.

"That's my sister you idiot." I growled at him.

"Oh, right. I knew that." He said, knowing now not to argue with me. (We got in a fight after the Thawfest games when he was boasting about winning. I won, of course.)

"Anyways…" I turned to my friends, "guys, these are my sisters, Fern, Diamond, and Ruby. Midnight is Fern's best friend, and Aurora is is my twin sisters best friend. She also a healer dragon." I turned to my family. "These are my friends Hookfang, Meattlug, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch." I sighed. "There anymore questions, don't, ask, me." I walked over to where the humans has "hidden" an extra store of fish and had a second breakfast, just for the heck of it.

**Aurora's POV**

Blaze's friends had many questions to ask us. Fern, being hostile after being raised in a very harsh environment for most of her life, didn't answer many questions. Midnight, being shy and timid for the same reason Fern was hostile towards strangers, also didn't answer many questions. The twins and I were a little more open than they were. Most of the questions were asked about me, because I was different. I had always been different, so I was used to questions like these.

"So, you're a healer dragon. What's that mean?" asked Stormfly

"It means that when I breathe fire, it heals instead of burns. We also know different remedies and things that can heal that are made from plants. For example, there are some plants that are pain killers, and some plants that soothe burns. There also some plants that make my healing fire heal certain injuries faster if I eat them before healing someone." I explained.

"Cool." Said Barf and Belch at the same time. They remind me of the twins, sort of.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Meatlug.

And so I explained, for the second or third time, about Roz's kingdom and the terrible life in the "tomb", how we escaped, and how star got left behind.

"So, if Star's you and Midnight's sister, how does that relate to you three and Toothless's family living together. Did you just get thrown together and had to make friends or something like that?" Asked Stormfly.

"Oh, no." said Diamond. Ruby finished her sentence. "Star and Blaze are dating."

"Who's Blaze?" asked Hookfang. The rest of our new friends looked confused too.

"You idiots! You were talking to him like 5 minutes ago!" shouted Fern. Mid night nodded shyly.

"We don't know anyone called Blaze." Said Stormfly.

Blaze came over, and Fern tackled him. She then looked at the others and pointed to him with her tail.

"Blaze!" She said.

"Your name is Blaze! You never told us about this, or your family! Or that you have a Girlfreind!" yelled Stormfly.

"Yes, my name is Blaze. And yes I have a girlfriend." Said Blaze, standing and pushing Fern off of him, who then slapped with her tail in the back of the head.

"Is she hot?" asked Hookfang, raising his eyebrows (or where dragons would have eyebrows, but you know what I mean.)

"She's mine." Growled Blaze and then added "But yes, she is hot."

Fern and I rolled our eyes. Meatlug was about to say something but then the humans came over to us.

"So Toothless, I assume you have introduced the Night Furies to our dragons?" Said Hiccup.

Blaze nodded.

"Good, so now we have to give you five names." He continued.

"Since there are five of them, and you've already got to name a Night Fury, the rest of us should get to name them." Said Fishlegs, very intelligently.

"I think that seems fair. Why don't you go first for having that idea Fishlegs." Said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded and looked at the five of us. He walked over to me and put out his hand to pet me. I let him pet me, because he seemed nice and I didn't think he would hurt me.

"I'm going to name this one cloud, because she is the colour of the clouds in the sky." He said after a moment of thinking.

"Good name Fishlegs." Said Hiccup.

"I think it's an ok name I said." I said. Blaze nodded. He was standing next to Hiccup.

"Who wants to go next." Said Hiccup.

Astrid walked up to him, punched him in the arm, and the kissed him.

I threw Blaze an "are they dating" look and he nodded.

Fern came to stand next to me.

"I witnessed enough of this at home with him and star." She said. I rolled my eyes.

Astrid stopped kissing him. The other humans looked disgusted, except for Fishlegs, who was writing a new page in the book of dragons. Hiccup had a ridiculously goofy looking smile on his face.

"I think Astrid should go next." Said Hiccup.

"No fair that's bribing!" yelled Snotlout.

He was ignored, and Astrid walked up to Fern.

"Please not something stupid. Please not something stupid." Said Fern quietly to herself.

Astrid came in front of Fern and stared her down. As hard as this is to say, most dragons would have shied away at her stare, even a Nightmare, but Fern just stared right back.

"Oh, I have an Idea! You shouldcall her soot!" called Tuffnut.

Fern automatically shot a fire ball at him, purposely missing him by a few inches. Night Furies never miss a shot.

"Flare." Said Astrid.

Fern was pleased with this name. It was a very good name.

All the humans clapped.

"Oh, I want to go next!" said Ruffnut.

"No, I want to go next." Retorted Tuffnut.

They were about to tackle each other, but Hiccup intervened before they could.

"You can both go." He said.

The twins stepped forward and, ironically, went toward the twins.

The dragon twins looked at each other and took a single step back.

"I'm naming this one Spark." Said Ruffnut, pointing at Diamond.

"And I'm naming that one Snark." Tuffnut pointed to Ruby.

"Great, that just leaves you Snotlout." Said Hiccup.

Snotlout went up to Midnight, who looked Timidly up at him and backed away a few steps.

Snotlout stood there for a few seconds, opened his mouth, then closed it again, then spoke.

"I hereby name this dragon… um … Wednesday!" He finally said, proudly.

"Seriously." Said Ruffnut, giving him an "are you kidding me look".

"What, It's my turn to name a dragon, and I'm naming this one Wednesday." He said.

"Okay then Wednesday it is." Said Hiccup. You guys want to go eat at the view point?"

All the humans nodded and got on their dragons.

"Follow us." Blaze said.

We all flew over to the edge of a cliff with an amazing view of the ocean. While the humans ate, us dragons looked over the ocean.

Blaze sighed. "Star would have loved this." He said.

"Hey, we'll get her back." I said.

"Yes, and I have the perfect plan!" Fern said. We all looked at her, and personally, I was alittle scared to see that she had her evil smile on.

**Okay. That was, like, the longest chapter I have ever written. But I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. Also, I'm bringing in a new character when Star is rescued (that's all I'm telling you about the future by the way.) Besides star and sasha, who will officially join the dragons of Berk later in the story, I am also going to bring in Flame, another Nightfury, about Fern's age (hint hint). Flames stripe colours are orange by the way, and his eyes are the same colours as the twins. Also, what do you guys think about me bringing Heather in the story (for those who have seen riders of berk episodes 10 and 11, you know who Heather is). I think it would be interesting, and I would give her a dragon, which, if you guys think she should be in the story, I would also like to know what dragon she should have. (And yes I you want to pick one of my OCs for this, I will accept that.) Anyways, I'll leave that for you guys to decide. Hope you liked that chapter! Please review, but no haters please.**


	7. Chapter 6: the plan

**Sorry about the beginning of the last chapter, I started it just before Christmas, so the beginning is kinda late, so hope you enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you think about bringing Heather in the story. (Also, at the end of this chapter are a few new characters I might bring in later in the story, I've been doing allot of brainstorming in the past little while.) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6: The Plan

**Fern's POV**

We all headed over to a cove, near a place the humans called Raven's Point. It was a pretty good size, there was a tree on one side and a pond full of fish. The pond was spring fed, so it never went dry. There a bunch a ledges on the cliff faces surrounding the cove.

"This is the place where I got trapped when my tail got cut off." Said Blaze.

"Yeah, I can see where you took out your anger at innocent cliffs." I said, noticing the burn marks on the side of an empty cliff.

"Oh, shut up." He retorted.

I tackled him and we kept fighting until we fell into the pond. I splashed water in his face and laughed.

"Look their fighting just like us!" said Tuffnut to his sister, pointing at us.

We stopped fighting immediately, it was creepy how much alike we were to Ruff and Tuff.

The humans started fishing in the pond, so we all gathered around a rectangle I had drawn in the sand. I drew a map of the "tomb" and the ocean around the island it was on.

"So…" I started, "This is where the main entrance to the castle is, but there is also a secret unguarded emergency exit that leads to the floor above the dungeons, where Star is hopefully being held right now. One of us has to go into this secret entrance and sneak into the castle, then free Star, and anyone else we know, that is in the dungeons. Whoever is doing that then escapes back through the secret exit they just entered the castle in and flies to this nearby island." I said, pointing to the island on the edge of the "map." I continued with the plan. "Then, while someone is rescuing star, another person, or two, goes into our escape tunnel from our old cave here. "I pointed to the other, smaller, cave I had drawn, and drew the tunnels leading from the island to the castle and from our cave old cave to the cliff. "Those people will help gather the herbs and plants we had to leave behind when we escaped. The herbs we gather are Aurora's. Everybody got that." I finished. They all nodded.

"That is one of the most well thought out plans I have ever seen/heard. You're a genius!" said Blaze.

"That's what I told you when you started the secret rebellion in the "tomb", but did you let me join? No!" I said.

"You were ten." He answered.

"He's got a point." Said Aurora.

I rolled my eyes and Blaze smirked at me.

We all decided on who was doing what. Me and Stormfly would go into the old cave and gather the plants Aurora had stored there, and, after allot of arguing, it was decided that Blaze would rescue Star.

"But how are you going to fly?" Asked Meatlug. "you can't fly unless hiccup is riding you. You'll need, like, a new tail fin or something."

"That can be arranged." Grinned Aurora.

We all took a step back words.

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I use allot of cliff hangers, but hey, it's how I write. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought and your opinion on Heather being in the story. If you want to comment on any of the upcoming new characters, that's cool too. I love reviews. Anyways, some upcoming characters that are coming up are:**

**A white Night Fury (genetic thing makes the scales white, not actually a different species, kinda like Aurora) called Felise, that is from Toothless/Blaze's past. (Dun dun dun!)**

**A Nadder, white with pink and light blue markings/accenting on the base of spikes, called Selentra (Sa-len-tra).**

**And the of course Star, Sasha (mentioned in prologue, she's black with white and pink markings), and Flame. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: tails

**I'm back; this will be a shorter chapter. Hope you like it, read and review after please!**

Blaze/Toothless POV

It was around midnight, and we were all in the cove again. Aurora was eating some weird plant we'd found at the bottom of a sea cliff half an hour ago, after about 3 hours of searching.

"So, you're sure about this?" I asked Aurora. I had absolutely no idea what she was gonna do, but apparently it would let me on my own after.

"Yes, I'm sure, it will totally work." She answered.

We all exchanged worried looks.

Fern went and joined the twins hanging upside down on a nearby tree. Midnight lay down beneath the tree. Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch all gathered around me. Aurora finally came over to us. She looked at everyone around me.

"You all might want to move." She said. Everyone took a step back, they may not know what a healer dragon was capable of, but they at least knew to get out of the way when they told you to.

"Don't move." She told me. She walked over to where my tail was. The one hiccup had made for me was back at the Haddock house, along with the saddle and all the other stuff hiccup needed so that we could fly. "This might hurt a little." She finally said.

"There was an exploding pain in my tail, making me wince, and then it was just a small pain, like a human might feel when they prick their finger, only it didn't go away. I glanced back and saw Aurora breathing a steady stream of healing fire on the spot where my missing tail fin should have been.

Five minutes later, she stopped breathing fire on my tail.

"Done." She said, and went to the small lake to get a drink.

"That's it. So now what? What did that even do?" I exclaimed.

"Look for yourself." She answered between gulps of water.

I turned around to see my tail fully intact. No missing tail fin. No fake tail fin. The only way you could tell that my tail had ever been ripped off was that there was a thin white scar outline where the fin connected to my tail. I flexed the tail fins, and they both spread out, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Your welcome." Said Aurora, clearly sensing that I was in shock.

I nodded.

Fern came down from the tree she had been hanging on.

"I bet I can still beat you at trick flying!" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're on!" I said, accepting her challenge. We both leapt in the air. She was allot faster since the last time I had raced her, but I still kept up. The others flew after us, though not as fast. We all flew towards the village. 2 sonic boos were heard in the night sky.

**Hope you guys liked it. I gave toothless his tail back. (you're welcome toothless.) Please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: to the island

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapters so far. Hears the next chapter! Please review!**

Fern POV

We all snuck back into the village unnoticed. It was allot easier now that Blaze could fly. We all flew silently over the houses. Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch all went to their humans houses. The rest of us quietly slipped through the back door of Hiccups house and went up to his room where we all slept. He was awake.

"Where have you guys been? I've been searching for you for hours. It's midnight. I know you're Night Furies, but why were you so late," he asked us,

Blaze showed Hiccup his tail. If hiccups jaw could have hit the floor it would have.

"Toothless, how did you…. When did…. Who did this?" He said stuttering.

Aurora nudged hiccups arm.

"You did this?" hiccup asked. Aurora nodded. "thank you." He gave her a quick hug.

I looked over at Blaze. "You're jealous." I said, smirking at him when I saw his expression.

"No I'm not." He retorted. I rolled my eyes. He is so denying it.

We all went to our spots to sleep. Hiccup was about to turn the light out when he looked up.

"Toothless," he said. Blaze looked up.

"Don't leave for three days like last time. Okay." Hiccup said with worry in his eyes.

My brother nodded. Hiccup turned out the light and we all went to sleep. Tomorrow evening, the plan would take place.

*******The next evening*******

We all finished eating at the ring and watched the humans doting over the dragon book.

"So, you guys ready for tonight." I said. Tonight was the night we freed Star.

"Yep." Everyone nodded.

We had "borrowed" some pieces of what the humans call paper and gotten a terror to claw in the map that I had made in the cove. Terror claws were really small, so they could draw things like maps on paper in great detail and not destroy the paper.

The sun was setting and the humans were all going into their houses. They were used to letting us stay out a little longer than they did, so we could go hunting and stuff like that.

When all the humans were inside we set off in the general directions of the "tomb". We could have gotten there in 10 minutes flat, using hyper speed, but we had the others with us, so it took us about 2 and a half hours. By the time we got there, it was dark. The moon was covered by clouds, which was good, because the light from the moon reflecting off the water would have made it harder to sneak into the "tomb."

We all landed on the nearby island, a 2 minutes fly from the island with the big cave. There was a single fire burning at the main entrance to the cave, with a guard standing next to it. About twenty meters to the right was the entrance to the escape tunnel to our old cave.

"You guys stay here, and be ready to run, guards could come after us. Aurora, be ready. We don't know how injured Star will be." Blaze said, the last sentence with a tinge of worry.

Everyone nodded and got into hiding so they could see where we were, but not bee seen by the guard.

Blaze took off and headed towards the secret tunnel to the prison of the castle, and me and Stormfly headed off towards the secret entrance to our old cave.

**Ok. The next chapter will be a continuation of the execution of the plan. Hope you guys liked it. Will try to update soon! Please review!**


	10. Author's note

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the long wait, but my computer crashed and I had to get a new one. I had chapters down for each of my stories, and I have to rewrite them now. Sorry! Life happens, ya know. I will try to rewrite the chapters as soon as I can. Again, I'm really sorry! Stay tuned for the updates, and thanks for your reviews and support! Peace out…**

**zuri123**


	11. Escape and Rescue part 1

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the long wait. If you don't know why there was such a long wait, I'll give you a moment to read the Author's note before this chapter. (moment) Ok, I also blame schoolwork, and I had allot to do so far over spring break. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it. Please review!**

_**Italics = someone's thoughts**_

**Underlined = a human talking**

**Toothless/Blaze POV**

I took off into the night, silent and invisible. I flew across the water and over the island until I was over the approximate area of the escape tunnel. I landed and searched the ground, being careful to not leave any evidence that I had been there. I finally found the tunnel and carefully wound my way through to the exit at the end. There was a large slab of sandstone in the way, blocking me from the cave.

"Great, now what." I said to myself. I nudged the stone, and it shifted, I tried pushing on it for like five minutes. No luck, it didn't budge. Then I thought, what f it's like the doors humans have on their houses, so they call them. I tried pushing it open like a door and it opened with a creek, like it had never been used, or at least not in a long time. I crept into the hallway. It was a huge sandstone cavern with indents in the walls that held coal fed fires. A little to my left was a dark door way that I assumed led down to the dungeon. The last place on earth I wanted Star to be.

"Hey, you there! Stop!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see a dark blue nadder with a burnt black stripe down the middle of its face, charging me.

_Great. One of Roz's guards. Just great. _I think to myself sarcastically. The brainwashed maniacs weren't the brightest, but they knew who I was, and for good reason. If I was caught, I was dead.

The nadder charged me with its tail spikes ready. I got into attacking position. He shot 5 spikes at my head, which I dodged easily. I pounced and clawed his wing and shoulder. He tried to hit me with his spiked tail, but I counter-attacked by hitting in the head with my tail, hard. The nadder collapsed to the ground unconscious. I turned around and ran down the passage way into the dungeon. I had to find Star and get her out of here, fast, before the nadder wakes up. Hopefully he will have a concusion and forget I was ever there. Not likely though.

I get down to the dungeon. It's dark, cold, and smells like depression. There are no coal fed fires to heat the space. There is a hall going down the middle of the dungeon, with cells lining it. I slowly creep down the hall looking into each cell for Star. Most cells are filled with sleeping, starving prisoners that are there because they stole food. An old gronkle looks up at me with sad, sunken in eyes. The eyes don't call for help, don't ask for food or warmth, but instead seem to be saying to get out before I get caught. The old, grey gronkle turns his back to me and goes back to sleep. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue looking for Star. I reach the end of the hall and take a quick glance in the end cell. I can't find her. I start to panic, thinking they moved her somewhere, or she's already gone. I take a quick glance in the end cell again, losing hope, and turn to leave. Then I do a double take and look again, and that's when I see her.

**Star's POV**

All I could feel was the cold, hard stone floor of my cell as I lay o the ground, trying to sleep, to get away from this place. I lay still and listened to the rhythmic drip of water from the ceiling. I had been here for only a couple of days, but it showed. The guards had interrogated me for hours, believing I knew something about some guy named zero who was number one on their wanted list. The guards had finally left me alone.

So, here I lay, on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, sore from bruises. I also had a burn on my left wing and shoulder and a long cut running along my tail.

_Did the others get out? Are they safe? Will they come back for me? Will I ever see them again? _The questions bounced around in my head, and it was killing me not to be able to answer any of them. Then my thoughts started to stray to Blaze. _Is he alive? Is he waiting for me? Is he trying to find me? Or has he given up and gone chasing after other girls?_

I heard footsteps and braced myself for another long interrogation by the guards. I heard the cell door open and gaze a low growl.

"Easy ice princess, just me." I heard Blaze's voice, and all my worries went away. He's come back for me.

I look at him. "Blaze, you came back for me?"

"Course, I'm not going to leave you here." He said, pulling off the chain from around my tail. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"The guards kept trying to get information about some guy named zero from me." I told him. His face grew even more worried.

"I was worried that would happen." He said finally.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll explain when we get out of here." He answered sharply, gently nudging me out the door.

We hurried through the dungeon and up into the hall, crashing straight into someone. I winced in pain. I opened my eyes to see Blaze getting into defensive mode to protect me, and a black and pink nadder getting up and shaking her head.

"Sasha?!" I asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I, um, I signed up to be a servant, I needed more food." She shrugged looking guilty.

"Come on." Blaze said, motioning for her to come with us. The skinny nadder looked startled.

"Come where?" She asked. Not fully understanding what he was suggesting.

"To freedom. Ya know, escape."

"What is we get caught."

"We're not going to get caught."

Sasha thought for a second, then nodded. Blaze helped me up and guided us to a sandstone black that opened when you pulled on it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"An escape tunnel. Keep walking, don't look back." He ordered me. He looked around and closed the sandstone slab, locking us in darkness. It took a moment for our eyes to adjust. We all followed the tunnel up to the surface of the island.

Blaze turned to me.

"You think you can fly?" He asked me with concern.

"It think so, If I don't go to fast." I answered. "Depends how far we have to go."

"Just to that island." He said, motioning to the island next to the one we were on. "You don't have to if you can't, I can carry you."

"I think I can manage it." I said.

"Are you sure." He persisted. Gosh, were would be here all night if this kept going on.

"Ahem." We both turned to see Sasha giving us an "are you serious" look. "What part of escaping involves actually leaving the island." She said.

"Come on." Blaze said. We all took off and slowly flew across the starlit water to the neighbouring island. Blaze flew underneath me, I could tell he was worried about me. I looked back to see a dark blue nadder, one of the guards, looking around the place with the escape tunnel confusedly. _Close call._ I thought.

We reached the island and Blaze called out to unseen people.

"Guys, I'm back."

At, first I thought he was crazy, but then I saw Aurora, the twins, Fern, and Midnight emerge from the trees. I landed on the ground, exhausted from the, even though it was a short one. They all came up to me, saying how glad they were that I was okay, and that they were never letting me out of their sight again. They also were happy to see that Sasha had escaped with us, especially Fern and Midnight, who had been friends with Sasha for a long time. Aurora shooed them away and started to semi-heal the burn on my wing, saying she would properly heal it when we got back to some place called Berk. It all happened in a blurr. I looked up and noticed a monstrous nightmare, a nadder, a gronkle, a zippleback, and another nightfury I didn't know watching us. "Who are they?" I asked.

You could hear some yelling from the entrance to the "tomb" in the distance. Everyone got ready to take off. "Friends, we'll make introductions later" Fern answered. We all took off and flew the two hour journey to this Berk place. I ended up getting carried by Blaze for half of the way back.

**So, Star has been saved, but Roz knows about it. Also, there is another night fury in the story. The next chapter is about Fern and Stormfly breaking in to the old cave and getting some of Aurora's herbs. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I will try to update again soon. Pease review!**


	12. Chapter 10: Escape and rescue part 2

**I'm back, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review!**

Fern's POV

Stormfly and I took off into the night. We headed off into the direction of my old cave, about 20 feet from the main entrance to the tomb. We reached a tall pillar of rock about 10 feet from where we needed to be. The guard was looking around for anyone that would be sneaking out or anyone unwanted visitors, a.k.a. us.

"Now what?" said Stormfly. "We'll never get past him."

We were silent for a minute because he looked our way. He looked away though, not able to see us. You could see the black burnt stripe on his face.

"I have an idea." I said. I looked around and grabbed a smallish looking rock from the cliff and threw it past the guard. It crashed into the face off the cliff on the other side of the cave entrance.

"Who's there?" The guard said. He turned towards the noise.

"Now!" I whispered. Me and Stormfly made a dash for the escape tunnel. I looked back to see the guard shrug before we went into the tunnel. We crawled through the tunnel until we reached a dead end.

"Is that the rock covering the entrance to the escape tunnel?" Asked Stormfly.

"Yes." I answered before moving it slowly and as quietly as I could.

We climbed up into the deserted cave. It was as small, dark, and cold as I remembered. I looked around to see the ledges where we would sleep, and the hollowed shelf like ridges where Aurora stored her medicine plants. We pulled out some of the linen sacks we borrowed from the humans and started stuffing in the plants. _Aurora can sort them again later._ I thought.

"Ok. This way." I heard a voice and then some footsteps approaching. I paused for a moment and listened. It sounded like a Monstrous Nightmare, a Nadder, and either a Gronkle, Zipplebakc, or Night Fury.

"Hide!" I told Stormfly. We ducked into to the shadows. I watched as a yellow Monstrous Nightmare and a green Nadder came around the corner. They were both guards. They were followed by a Night Fury, around my age. He was alone, and he wasn't a guard.

"Whatever you find in here you can keep." The nightmare said.

Then both guards turned and left.

The Fury looked around the cave and the noticed that the stone in the middle of the cave next to a hole in the ground. The boy looked at the tunnel. I slowly crept out of the shadows, but enough into the shadows that he wouldn't see me. The Fury was about to jump into the tunnel when I came up right behind him.

"I wouldn't do that I were you." I said.

He jumped and backed away from me. "Who are you? I didn't steal anything I swear."

"Relax. I'm not a guard. I'm just I Night Fury, like you."

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Getting my stuff back." I said. I motioned for Stormfly to keep collecting the herbs, which she did. The boy was to focused on me to notice really. _He's kinda cute._ I thought. _No Fern. Do not get distracted by boys. Focus!_

The boy stared at me. "You're a rebel. You're one of THEM."

"Yes, I am a rebel, but I'm a free rebel, because I escaped." Stormfly came up behind me and looked questioningly at the new Fury.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"I'm Flame." He answered.

"Great. Nice to meet you." I said moving towards the tunnel to leave. Flame jumped in front of me.

"I can't let you do that." He said.

"What?" me and Stormfly both said.

"You're rebels and escapies. Who knows what you've stolen or done." He said. "We're supposed to turn in rebels. Right?"

"Or you could come with us." I said.

"To where?"

"Freedom. Enough food. A Roz free world!"

"That does sound pretty good." He said.

"Just need to know one thing before we leave." I said.

"Anything!" he said now eager to leave at the idea of freedom.

"Are you afraid of humans?" I said with a smirk.

We all landed in the cove on Berk. We had escaped succeesfully and made it back. Blaze had rescued Star, as well as Sasha. Flame was introduced to our group and didn't complain about leaving the humans un harmed. We left Star, Sasha and Flame in the cove and all snuck back into the village. To the humans, it was like we were never gone. Oh, how wrong they were.


End file.
